


Wilde Cupcakes

by KDHeart



Series: KD's bakery [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Baked Goods, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for episode 174, not the bakery AU you expected is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KDHeart
Summary: Wilde's character arc as told with cupcakes.orMy best attempt to throw emotions at you via baked goods.
Series: KD's bakery [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1194675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Wilde Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Wilde Week 2020  
> Day 3 - “One should always eat muffins quite calmly. It is the only way to eat them.”  
>  ~~Feast | Hunger | Treats~~
> 
> I promised I would make some proper Wilde cupcakes after the adventurous time I had making the first batch and I'm happy to report these went really smoothly. I even managed to tint the frosting green!

London and Paris (well put together and fancy)

Wilde is fine. Stop asking!

Damascus

Japan

The airship crash

A timeline

Bonus: Watermelons!

Bonus 2: the mini matcha KitKat used to impale the cupcake


End file.
